The Talent Show's Band
by AgilityBolt
Summary: When Rachael finds out that a talent show is being held at her school, and the prize is representing her school in Ottawa at Canada's Got Talent, and the winner will be aired on every Canadian TV channel, she knows she has to win, but can she and her friends make it to the finals?
1. The announcement

**A/N: Hey people out there who are reading this. You, right there, yes. This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. It will be a couple days and a couple chapters, so don't expect me to be done this one story in an hour.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are fictional, and any relation between them and a person living or deceased, is purely coincidental. This is my story and is based off a weird daydream, no shows or books. I do not own any rights to Lorde's songs or Shania Twain's. **

The first thing I noticed this morning was that I smelled like dog, which puzzled my. I _had_ taken a bath last night, hadn't I? The second thing that I noticed was that when I turned, my head hit a pillow. Why was a pillow so strong and standing up like that? And then I started wondering what was pinning my legs from the knee down. That would have been when I opened my eyes. The so called pillow was the back of a couch, and of all the possible things to be laying on my legs, my 125 pound German Shepherd had decided to come and sleep with me on a fairly small couch. In that second I remembered the events of last night. I had neglected to close a blind on one of our windows, so as I approached the uncovered window, I had noticed an unusual slushing sound and motion. Even just from looking outside, you could see that the water was about a foot deep, and rising. The only other things I remember is closing that blind, while screaming for my dad to go outside and save my dog, and then I ran outside, with my rubber boots and rain jacket, that had conveniently been left in a heap from the school day before. My poor puppy was drenched and shaking, so she was brought inside, toweled off in the bathtub, and was supposed to be in her cage, but she was whimpering so badly, that even when I was five feet from her, she wound start whining again. On a leap of full trust, I let her out of her cage and let her sleep with me. I stretched and grabbed my Kobo, a e-reader, but I mainly used it for it's internet powers. Logging onto my E-mail, I realised that I hadn't e-mailed my best friends last night, and they must have been worried sick, because I always E-mail them at night. As the page loaded, my girl woke up and yawned her big doggy-smile yawn. She nuzzled my hand and laid back down. After waiting for the page to load, I saw twenty-four e-mails from Hannah, and twenty-seven from Jenessa. They all where asking if I was okay, and if I wasn't flooded. I replied with the events of last night and sighed as my friends sent the same reply at the exact same time, well, I guess Hannah's was three milliseconds from Jenessa's. They had both asked if I was going to be able to get to school. I looked out the window beside the couch an d saw that the water level had risen, but a school bus would be able to drive through that, I hoped.

Half an hour later, I was waiting for some students to clear out so I could get to my locker. The bus had saved me from having to stay home from school, one of my worst nightmares. As I was waiting, I put my ear buds in and listened to Lorde and Shania Twain. When there was about three people in between me and my locker, I was ambushed by two, recognizable girls, all three of us tumbled to the ground, and my head hit someone's shoe. I looked up, and who did I see smiling down at me, but my friend and crush. Oh ya, and his best friend. His smile is so cute. His name is Teagan, and his friend's is Cody. I pulled out my ear buds and stuffed them into my pocket, as I laughed at the hilarious things my friends did over the weekend. I loved school Mondays, and they usually started like this, me on the ground, usually laying on someone's foot. There was no getting around it. It was this or get the silent treatment from my best friends for the rest of the week, so I'd rather get tackled than have to sit with the boys, and be asked repeatedly if I'm dating one of them. Now, with people ranging from grade seven to twelve, that's a lot of people asking. Anyways back to my current situation, I was laying on my friend/crush's foot, and laughing as my best friends struggled to gain their composure. Teagan looked down at me and asked "Hey Rachael. What's up? Monday ritual I see." This made me blush a violent shade of pink and I managed to squeak out, "same old, same old," before he grabbed my shoulders and hauled me up to my feet. I dusted my self off and smiled shyly, finally able to glare at my attackers, "I thought sending you back your fifty-one would help soften the blow of you quarter-back rushing me!" I exclaimed, trying my hardest not to start a laughing fit in front of my crush. "Well, we where happy to see that all of your cute cloths weren't drenched!" Hannah smirked, and if my blush could have gotten worse, I probably turned tomato red. I rolled my eyes at them and smiled, "Well, I didn't have to wear my brother's cloths, so it's all good," I joked as I opened my locker and put my bag into it. We, Jenessa, Cody, Hannah, Teagan and I rushed into class and made it to our seats in time to open our books and wait for morning announcements. Our seating order was; Hannah at the wall, to my right, Jenessa was on my left, Teagan was behind me and Cody was on Teagan's left. I started skimming through some of our math questions. Some where extremely easy 17-5+3= or (2x15)+(18-6}=, just orders of equation. I got through about five of them before the intercom buzzed to life. Our principal, Mr. Dory's old voice mumbled something about the lunch special and the upcoming meeting of the Football team, both girls and boys. The principal could have just said the three girls' names instead of calling them the team. After a couple other announcements, one especially caught my attention. The talent show was coming up, and the winners would win a trip for the whole group to represent the school at the Canada's got Talent Auditions. All schools who had entered would sent their best to compete against other schools in their province, and then against other provinces. I think that I had a brain moment the same time as my friends, because I get three notes passed to me in the span of ten second. One was from Hannah, the other was from Jenessa, and the last one was signed by both the boys, but it was Teagan's sloppy penmanship. I grinned and neatly spelt 'Band room, 12:05' and handed back all three notes. Today was going to be an awesome day. I could feel it.

**A/N: Okay, so that is the first chapter! :) I hope you people like it. As they say, Read and review. Well, if you've gotten this far, you must have read something, so please review. If you didn't like it, tell me how I can change this.**

**~ AgilityBolt**


	2. The Question to Solve

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, I hope you people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Canada's got Talent, Victoria Duffield, or her song, 'More than Friends'. The characters are mine though.**

It was 12:05 and everyone had assembled in the band room. As they finished up their lunches, I pulled out a sign-up sheet, the prizes, and the rules. I passed the sign-up sheet to Teagan, rules to Jenessa, and the prizes to Cody. I passed a piece of loose-leaf to Hannah, and sat with my own, waiting for some response from the others. When no one said anything, I jutted in, "the first thing we have to do is find out what we're doing, and our name,"

"Well that's easy!" Hannah exclaimed, "He's Cody, she's Jenessa, I'm Hannah, and that's Teagan!" We all simultaneously face palmed and looked at each other.

"Well, we all succeed at a pop musical instrument, Jenessa on guitar, Teagan on drums, and you and I are great piano players, and also a great singer, Rachael and Hannah… Um… She can play the spoons." Cody proposed, suddenly remembering that Hannah had nothing she played that was in pop music, or that she was a superstar at. Jenessa and I both had to restrain Hannah before she lunged and drew blood from Cody's face.

"Well then, Cody plays piano, and Rachael can sing. Hannah can be the other singer slash backup singer," Teagan tried, watching the rage melt from Hannah's eyes at the mention of being one of the singers. Jenessa decided that it would be best if she sat right beside Hannah, if another item came up that left one of us girls out.

"Okay then, it's decided that we'll be a band, so now what is our _stage_ name going to be?" I asked, pulling some emphasis on stage. We all came up with some funny ones, but when we googled them, they were either already used in the competition, or already a band somewhere else. At one point, we found one that we all agreed on, and googled it. It being neither, we were stunned, but then I clicked page refresh, and some school in Victoria had beaten us to get the name. After some sighs, we decided that during our hour long break, we'd meet up in the skylight hallway to work on names. From now till then, we were supposed to think of names for this awesome-to-be band. During the next two hours, I chose ten from my twenty names, and some name starts, like favorite breed of dog, favorite ice cream flavour, favorite movie, favorite book, and favorite song.

When the Study break session started, I was amazed that everyone was already there and had gotten us a table. I noticed that they had gotten me a chair hand had put it on the side that Teagan was sitting on. I smiled and approached, wondering what they were talking about already. As I got closer I realised that they weren't talking, they were fighting, and by they, I mean Hannah and Cody. Teagan had Cody down by his tee-shirt, and Jenessa had Hannah by one of her gold hoop earrings. When the two of them took a break to breath, I took my seat at the table and smirked, have heard the last comment Hannah had shrieked at Cody, "well on that happy note, anyone have a name that they want to search?" That was how the meeting started. We decided while taking a break from name searching that we would play the song, 'More Than Friends' by Victoria Duffield, as it was one of Hannah, Jenessa and my favorite songs and I knew the lyrics by heart, and in a couple plays and re-plays of the song, so did the others. I hoped that maybe we would be able to win this. Wouldn't it be fun to be representing your school in something that I love? No matter what happened, I knew we would have fun. But there was one question that we still had to answer. "So, what's your favorite ice cream flavor, and favorite dog breed?" I asked, and as the answers poured in from the band members, we came up with the Chocolate Pugs, Birthday Whippets, Orange-Mango Pit bulls, or the Tiger Shepherds. We all decided that chocolate pugs would be weird, because we were all in great shape, so with some complaining from Hannah, that one was crossed off the list. There was a point where we all said we didn't like mangos, so Orange-Mango Pit Bulls was crossed off also. It came down to The Birthday Whippets, or the Tiger Shepherds. As I brought up the topic of having to colour Whippets to look like a birthday party, and having a whole bunch of different Shepherd breeds, including the German, Australian, Central Asian, Belgian, and Shiloh Shepherds with tiger colours, we decided that Shepherds would be easier to find in our province, and that Tiger Shepherd sounded both cooler and more macho than Birthday Whippets. So we had our name, and we had what song we were going to play. All we had to do was practice. So I suggested setting up a system that we'd go to a certain person's house on a certain day, and then we'd have our song down for the talent show which was in 15 days. We also had to figure out where the others would find their shepherd dogs that would come on stage with us. I had already said that I was taking Gwen, my German Shepherd who had fallen asleep on my legs. Tomorrow we'd put our plan into action, and everyone except Hannah nominated me to hold the first practice at my house. There was not much other than to give our sign-up form to the principal and practice to do, so we went our separate ways and didn't see each other till the next day when we were practicing at my house. Right before everyone arrived, I was jumping around, making sure that everything was perfect, and that the pizza that I had made wasn't burnt. I was so sure that nothing could go wrong that that our practice would go as smoothly as Victoria Duffield's voice was in the song we were working to perform.

**A/N: I know it says its rated T, but the Teen part will come later.**

**Rachael: Ooohhhh! What is it?!**

**A/N: You'll find out! Review please, and constructive comments are needed. I would like to take my writing to the next step. No, not the show.**


	3. The first Practice

**A/N: So, here's Chapter three for you people who want it. My stupid computer kept deleting it, so this would have been here sooner.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are ****_fictional_****, and ****_any relation between them and a person living or deceased, is purely coincidental. _****This is my story and is based off a weird daydream, no shows or books. I do not own any rights to Victoria Duffield or her song 'More than Friends' nor IPods those are Apple's. I also do not own any right to Canada's Got Talent.**

Before everyone got here, I was checking the speaker system I had in my basement. I had all five microphones set up for the band members. I had an alarm clock as Jenessa and her guitar, a recording of me playing piano as Cody and his piano part, a wind-up toy that pecked at the ground as Teagan and his drum set, my IPod was playing a song on low volume for Hannah, and my own voice as myself. There was one problem, when I'd start all five things, you could only hear four, and the last noise was the one that always didn't work, so if we had been practicing, that would have been Hannah or my microphone that shut off and wouldn't turn back on until there was one less sound. I had a brain moment and remembered something that I hadn't before. When we were playing, you'd be able to hear the drums in my basement. I face-palmed and disconnected Teagan's microphone. I tested again and fortunately, all four sounds could be heard over the speaker system. I did three more tests, just to make sure that everything was up to check and was going to work. If something malfunctioned, so be it. Before we dispersed yesterday, we had decided that if we could get a Shepherd dog, we would bring it to our practice today. So I traveled upstairs and outside to my backyard to catch Gwen whom seemed content chasing some squirrels and racing around the apple trees. I watched my dog run after the rodents, until one of the squirrels jumped on a branch, and an apple fell towards Gwen's head. Luckily, the tumbling fruit fell off to the side, and rolled away. I called to my German Shepherd to come, and obediently, she did. I toweled her off to remove some of the dirt and grime that had collected on her fur. Three minutes later, she was cleaner than usual, and I was satisfied with my work. I walked her in and down into the basement room with our band set-up. I sat on the couch and sang the 'More than Friends' lyrics to Gwen as I scratched behind her ear and waited for the other band members. After getting through the song twice, and almost finishing a third time, someone rang the doorbell. When I got up the stairs, I could see Hannah outside my door. When I opened the door, a furry ball loped inside and started yapping at me. I only noticed then that Gwen had followed my upstairs. She cocked her head at the little animal jumping around in front of her. At first, I thought my best friend had brought one of her pugs, but after a second glance, I saw that this tiny canine was actually black, tan, and white. "What a cutie!" I exclaimed and Hannah smiled.

"My auntie had an Australian Shepherd puppy with her when she came to visit yesterday, and she lent him to me for the talent show! His name is Miston!" Hannah told me excitedly as she reached down to untie her shoelace, which Miston had started chewing on. I laughed and bent down to grab the puppy so Hannah could untie her shoes in peace.

"I set up the room on the right for our band to practice in, okay?" I asked, and she nodded and took Miston from my hands and walked down the stairs. Gwen trailed behind the two and looked back up at me before rounding the corner, "watch Gwen for me please. I doubt she'll hurt Miston though."

Next Jenessa arrived, toting her guitar case beside her. I opened the door for her and smiled, "Hannah's here, so when Teagan and Cody get here, we'll start our practice session, but feel free to start with Hannah. We're set up in the room on the right. I'm going to wait for the boys," I voiced, and she gave me a thumb up and marched down to Hannah, and the dogs.

About thirty-five seconds later, Cody was walking up the driveway, carrying a keyboard under his arm. He didn't look too happy, so I decided to ask, "Hey, Cody, what's wrong?"

"None of my family members owns a shepherd dog or anything that looks like one," he said solemnly as he walked past me into my house.

"Are you serious?" I asked, wondering if that was the only thing wrong, "It's our first practice, we'll figure it out. Jenessa doesn't have a shepherd either. Don't sweat it… I have a speaker system with a complex music board set up downstairs in the room to your right. It has a lot of wires," I teased, knowing the tech geek wouldn't be able to resist something like that. I had spoken correctly and he brightened up immediately. He headed down the stairs and started setting up. I smirked, knowing that in no time, the cords for my speaker would be untangled, and you would be able to hear the music 37% clearer. I glanced outside just as a white van pulled up to the curb. Teagan and his dad jumped out and started unloading the drum kit. I sprinted outside to help them bring in the drums. I smiled and slowed down to a walk, "Hello, Mr. Laski, Teagan, which cases would you like me to take in for you?" I asked and Teagan smiled at me and pointed to two medium sized drums. I grabbed the handles and hauled them inside. When I put the cases down, I hollered down the stairs, "Teagan's here! Can someone come and take the drums down the stairs?" Miston barked, and both Hannah and Cody came into view. The raced each other up the stairs to see who would get the drums first. Both teens took a leap at the drums, and Cody grabbed onto Hannah in attempt to get to the cases first. Both of my bandmates sailed over the boxes and into the wall. It was so funny, it was comical. They grunted at each other, and in unison, called out, "I'm okay!" At that, they both turned to glare at each other. Teagan stifled a laugh and put down the drums he had carried in. We both walked out together, and once we were out a couple of feet, we both exploded in laughter. Mr. Laski shot us a quizzical look, but didn't ask us what had happened. I grabbed some more of the equipment, and Teagan reached into the back of the Chevrolet. I assumed he was grabbing something else that hadn't been unloaded, but when he brought his arm back out, his hand held a black leash. Attached to leash was the most handsome German Shepherd I had ever seen. But I was wondering where Teagan had gotten him. As of September, I had been told that his family only had Sheepdogs or Border Collies, "He's Beautiful!" I exclaimed at a loss for words. Teagan must have seen my reaction because he smirked.

"He was at the pound, and was red-listed when we found him. His name is Dustin." he explained. That shocked me more. Who would give this magnificent animal to the pound? Gwen trotted over to my side. She must have smelled the other dog from where Hannah and Cody had been carting drums from, and came to investigate. I tried to grab her collar, but she evaded my grasp, and padded over to Teagan's dog. They stood there for a while, just smelling each other and watching us. Teagan and I exchanged glances, and I walked towards my dog. This time, I got a grip on Gwen's collar, and walked her towards the house. I could hear Teagan and Dustin behind us. I walked past Hannah and Cody, who were trying to both carry the same drum case down the stairs. Gwen wiggled out of my grasp and hurried down the stairs. Jenessa was sitting on the couch with Miston on her lap. The young puppy struggled to get down and meet the new arrivals. Teagan unclipped Dustin's leash, and the male padded over to Miston, and Gwen who had positioned herself near the small canine. Teagan came up beside me and smiled, "looks like someone's found a crush," I blushed, thinking he was talking about me, but then I noticed that Dustin was sniffing Gwen, and Gwen was licking Dustin's head. I giggled and walked over to the mishap of a pile that Cody and Hannah had piled the drums in. I carefully unstacked them and started to take the drums out of their cases. Teagan began setting up the stands, and grabbing the drums from my hands when I had the right one for what he needed. In no time, we had everything set up. I smiled at Teagan and stood up. Cody had set up his piano, and Jenessa was tuning her guitar. Hannah had started warming up with some other songs. I rolled my shoulders and stood up. Teagan took his spot behind the drums, and Dustin came over to sit beside him. Gwen appeared at my side not long after. I handed out the mics to the people who needed them and then worried about the height for mine.

Once everything was set up, I asked, "do I have to play the song, or are you people familiar with it?"

"I got the chords off of the internet yesterday," Jenessa commented, holding up a few pieces of paper.

"I'm going to need a copy of the notes, but I can work without them for now," informed Cody before pressing the power button on his piano.

"I don't need notes; I just play like the song. This is going to be great!" Teagan responded, enthusiastically. He drummed out a seven beat rhythm and then tried some of the song's drum patterns. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Then we just have to figure out what we're going to do with our shepherds, how we're going to wear tiger-print, and how we are going to situate ourselves at the talent show. Our set-up _will _matter" I reminded them, and Gwen nuzzled my fingers that where loosely hanging by my side. We all pondered what we would do with our dogs, but all that we could do-because we had signed up as a singing band, and not as dog trainers, or something like that-we could only have them side beside us during our performance. Hannah had a beautiful idea, one of millions that come from that girl.

"Why don't the girl's get tiger-striped headbands with those ribbons that hang off the sides and the boys get some sort of tie with tiger-stripes? Maybe even a bow-tie for Cody," she hissed evilly. Jenessa and I both laughed at the idea of a tiger-striped bow tie. Cody shot Hannah a scary look from his position behind the keyboard.

"Well, the headbands would be super cute. I think we should do that, and, well, um," I mumbled, typing in tiger-striped ties into google. Jenessa moved so she could see what came up for those key words. There was one tie with tigers on it, and another with a black and white tiger-print colour.

"A black and white tiger-striped tie would look less tacky, so maybe instead of the orange, go with white? We could paint our nails a violent shade of orange if you want with some black down the middle?" Jenessa proposed, and we all agreed, except that the girls would be the only ones getting their nails done, which was fine with me. I didn't really want to see my crush in nail polish, unless it was a life-or-death situation. We ordered our ties and headbands from a store in Edmonton, and gave Teagan the money, because his family was going up there next week, and the company said they would be able to have them there and done for that date. After that, we decided that we wouldn't need to get more shepherds, and that we should put the people with the shepherds in the front, and one in the back. It made the most sense to but the drums back there, so Teagan and Dustin got moved back a bit, and then we decided that singers should be up front, so Hannah and I took a side. I was on the left, and Hannah took the left side. Jenessa and Cody flipped a coin for which side they would go on. Jenessa flipped because she was the one who had the coin. I called that heads would be the right side, and left side would be tails. When Jenessa flipped, it landed on its side and spun around for a couple seconds before falling on tails. I'm pretty sure that Cody whispered a silent 'yes', and moved his stand and piano to the right side. Our practice went extremely well, except that at one point, I forgot a whole verse of the song, but luckily, Hannah caught it for me, Cody kept going in the song after we were done, Jenessa's pick broke in the middle of the song, but she had an extra, Hannah accidentally stylized the end of the song the third time around, and it sounded so different that we all started laughing, including Hannah. There was also a couple of times where neither Gwen nor Dustin where on leash beside Teagan or I, and Dustin tried to mate Gwen. Both Teagan and I blushed madly at that. There was also a time that Miston thought that Teagan's drumsticks where chew toys, so he raced around with both sticks in his needle-sharp puppy teeth. We'd corner him, but he'd dart right under our legs and accidentally run into something. He didn't get hurt, so we were lucky. Two and a half hours went extremely fast, and before we knew it, parents where here to pick up their children. Cody and Jenessa packed up their stuff, and Hannah and I helped Teagan with his drum kit. Cody left once his stuff was packed up with an insignificant 'bye'.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school then!" Jenessa yawned as her parents pulled up to the curb. Hannah followed her out, and I suspected that Jenessa was giving Hannah a ride.

"Hey, Rachael, my parents are going to be about thirty minutes late, so are you okay if I stay here for a little bit longer?" Teagan asked, holding up his phone with a text from his parents about twenty-two seconds ago.

"Ya, sure, it's not like you have to stay the night," I replied, turning back to Jenessa. She made a kissy face at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, hoping that Teagan hadn't seen Jenessa's little performance. Apparently he had, because he had a goofy grin on. I lightly punched his shoulder and walked back into the basement. Gwen was playing Tug-of-War with Dustin. "So what do you want to do for thirty minutes?" I asked, trying to think of things we could do. Dustin play-growled, and tugged the toy away from Gwen.

"Let's take the dogs out and play with them for a while?" Teagan responded, and called Dustin over. Gwen took the chance to wrench the tug toy from the male dog's mouth. She happily padded over to me and put a paw on my knee. I ruffled her fur, and led her, Teagan and Dustin out of the house and into our backyard. I raced Gwen to the apple tree. I dropped the chew toy beside me, and she stopped to pick it up. This gave me the time to get to one of the tree's and scale its lowest branches. Teagan laughed, and Dustin barked. I kept climbing and reached some of the smaller apples. "Are you just going to stand there?" I called out once I was there. Dustin barked again and raced down from the deck and towards Gwen. Teagan followed, and started scaling the same tree I was in. I smiled down at him and kept climbing, until I got to the ripest apples there where in the tree. I glanced around, and cautioned, "Look out below!" before dropping two apples towards Teagan. He caught both with ease and sat down on the branch he was sitting on. I descended towards where I had dropped two fresh-picked fruits. We both sat there, eating our apples, and watching our dogs play around with each other, and some squirrels. Dustin pounced at Gwen, but she was too busy watching a squirrel to notice. Dustin knocked both of them down, and the both scrambled to get out of the dirt they had landed in. "Well there goes clean Gwen," I sighed, not really caring that my dog was dirty.

Teagan snickered and looked at his watch, "Looks like my parents will be here in five minutes or so," he murmured unhappily and stared at me. I stared back, and he stared back for what seemed like forever. He closed his eyes, and I closed mine, we both leaned in, but, with my luck, something interrupted us. Dustin had started jumping on the gate and barking. Having studied animal behaviours, and also owning my own dog, I knew that Dustin must smell Teagan's family. I groaned and smiled at him. He also seemed unhappy. We both climbed back down. Teagan clipped on Dustin's leash, and I left Gwen in the backyard. She started whining when Dustin had to leave, and tried to rejoin him, but I made sure that she stayed in the backyard. Mr. Laski was standing at the front door when we got to the porch. We loaded up the drum kit in silence, and I watched the van turn the corner. I went back to Gwen and sat on the deck's stairs. My dog came up to me and licked my face. I hugged her close and whispered, "Looks like we were both disappointed today."

**A/N: Three thousand plus words! It's getting more intense, don't you think? Review please. :)**


	4. What If?

**A/N: Hello people of Earth! Thanks for reading my story. I really hope you like this next chapter. Lorde's Songs are freaking awesome! **

**Disclaimer: These characters are ****_fictional, and any relation between them and a person living or deceased, is purely coincidental. _****This is my story and is based off a weird daydream, no shows or books. I do not own any rights to Victoria Duffield or her song 'More than Friends'. I have nothing for Pizza Hut. I also do not own any right to Canada's Got Talent.**

There was thirteen days left until the talent show, and we were practicing after school at Jenessa's house. I couldn't get my mind off of what had happened yesterday. I was so close to kissing my crush. We glanced at each other every once in a while today, but it was a huge difference from any other day. We would usually joke around and talk about some weird thing, but today, we hardly said anything to each other, other than 'sorry' and 'ow'. We had accidentally ran into each other, and I had hit my head on a metal water fountain. I hadn't cried, or bled, so I was okay, it just hurt briefly. Besides that, we hadn't really done much together. I really hoped he wasn't mad at me about yesterday, and that we could still be friends or something more than friends. But, I had other priorities than to make sure that Teagan and I were okay. Our whole band's performance was what mattered most now, but I kept thinking about what I could have done differently yesterday, or what I could do today to make up for it. I was in one of these thought bubbles at our practice, and I didn't notice Hannah poking me. When I finally did notice, everyone was staring at me. Gwen cocked her head at me, and I shook my head. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had been gone for that long. Hannah and Jenessa laughed and the boys sent them quizzical looks.

"While you were in space, we were working on the other things that you didn't cover yesterday," Jenessa explained in between giggles.

"Like what?" I inquired while tilting my head and crossing my arms.

"Well, to start off," Hannah recalled, "What other things we were going to do while on stage. Teagan suggested that while you sang by yourself, he'd throw one of his drumsticks to Jesenna and the other to Cody. I said that you and I could walk around and do some awesome dance moves. We were wondering what you thought about that, but you seemed to be somewhere else. Nothing that we learned at school was that awesome today!"

"Well maybe I thought the science project was captivating!" I joked. Everyone thought that learning about how a plant grows from its seed was boring, plus we had learned about it in grade five, five years ago. We really didn't need a recap. "Yes, that would look cool, but we'd really have to practice that for twelve days. And dress rehearsal is in eleven, so if you think you can pull it off, we'll do it. Are we going to do longer weekend practices?" Everyone looked at each other and nodded their yes. I rolled my eyes at them and stood up, "Then let's practice already!"

Two hours later, Hannah and I had half of our dance figured out. We wrote down how to do each move and promised to practice at home, alone. Teagan, Jenessa and Cody had done pretty well, but Teagan had accidentally hit Cody in the back of the head once, and another time, Jenessa didn't catch hers, and it flew at me. I was glad I had worn my shoes, because if I hadn't, I would have a bad limp. The stick hit where my ankle was inside my sneaker. Gwen wanted to play tug-of-war with that one. At the end, Teagan came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I whirled around and stood face to face with my crush. He smiled shyly, and stepped back. I did the same a few seconds before him because we had stood so close that our noses where less than a centimetre from each other. "No hard feelings?" He asked, looking worried. I smiled, and brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

"Of course, Teagan. That's what friends do, right?" I replied and watched the worry melt off of his face.

"Maybe more than friends?" He questioned under his breath. I think he thought I didn't hear what he said, or didn't actually want me to hear him, so without another word, he left. Gwen and I walked home together to get ready for another day of school. I squealed after I got into my bedroom. Maybe my crush liked me back. Wait, I know he likes me back, but what if he meant just best friends and not girlfriend, boyfriend? Okay, now I'm just overcomplicating things. I flopped down on my bed and started reading the book I had to do an assignment on for English.

Twelve days left for the talent show, eleven till dress rehearsal. We went to Cody's for our practice. We were sounding better every time we got together. I could tell that everyone was practicing after our group practices. Hannah and my dance was nearly flawless, Teagan's stick-throwing technic was improving, and Cody and Jenessa where even better at catching than the previous day. We practiced for two hours again. In out seventh time through, I recorded us playing, and I watched with my bandmates. We pointed out the parts that we were struggling in, and we worked mainly on those parts. We recorded more that practice.

Eleven days to show, ten to dress. Today was Hannah's day. When we got there, all of us where bombarded by pugs. The small animals wagged their tails and sniffed us. After that, they left us alone. Our practice was hardly flawed, and we were extremely pleased at our progress. WE practiced for an extra fifteen minutes this time.

Ten days to practice for our big day, and nine to wait for dress rehearsal. Looking back at our first practice which was on Tuesday, we have come from being people who don't know the song, and miss chords, to people who know this song inside out on Saturday. Victoria Duffield would be extremely proud of us. Maybe she'll see us at the Canada's Got Talent show. How cool would that be? Anyways, this awesome band was at Teagan's house for a four hour practice. For two hours, we had worked very hard and where taking a break. I decided to check our school's home page. On Thursday, when everyone who was going to compete had been entered into the talent show, the school had organized at poll for the students and teachers. They could cast their vote for who they thought would win. There where seventeen other acts competing against us for the chance to be representatives of our school. 900 persons had cast votes, and the results were in. If fifty people voted for each group, there would be a tie of every group for first in the ended up that no one got a perfect fifty. There was a group of the cheerleaders that had one hundred votes, but that was only because they were the popular, make-up addicts that can't do a cartwheel for their life, much less, a human pyramid. The other sixteen groups had the other 600 votes. What amazed me was that our group, labeled as the Tiger Shepherds :) and then our names had a whopping 201 votes. I refreshed the web page at least ten times before it sank in. The whole school expected us to win. Cody and Teagan, who had been standing behind me high-fived, and I passed the laptop to Jenessa and stood up. She gasped and passed it to Hannah who did a double take and fainted. Teagan approached me, and we hugged for a couple of seconds, his hands traveled down my spine, tickling me. I shivered and let go, smiling at my friends. Hannah was just coming to, and Jenessa was making sure that she was okay. Cody was kneeling beside Hannah, looking sincerely concerned for her well-being. I took Teagan's hand in mine and watched Hannah sit up. She was smiling, so she remembered what she had fainted over. My computer beeped and I let go of Teagan's hand to grab the device. My E-mail alert had binged, and when I checked who it was from, I was happy to see that it was from our principal. It said 'Congratulations! Your Talent Show group has come in first in our school-wide poll with {Insert # of votes to group}. I hope that you and {Insert name/s of group member/s} would take the opportunity to close the show for us. We look forward to seeing you at school on Monday,

Your principal.'

We both laughed, knowing that our principal didn't read through his e-mail before he sent it. It was an already written e-mail, and he hadn't taken the time to put our names and our votes into it. We high-fived again and got back to our practicing.

Sunday was the day that we had nine days left to the breaking day, and eight until the last minute and our dress rehearsal. We were at my house again, and we were also going to practice for another four hours. Teagan had left last night for Edmonton. He had come back from Alberta this morning with our headbands and ties. When we opened the box, we noticed that something wasn't right. I passed out the headbands, and gave Teagan his tie. The only other things in the box were my headband and an already-tied bow-tie. I checked the whole box, and made sure that the tie hadn't accidentally gotten stuck to anything else. Hannah giggled and eyed Cody. I grabbed the bowtie, and turned to face the pianist. "You have the honour of wearing this white tiger-stripe bow-tie. Wear it with respect." I managed to say, trying to keep my face serious. Teagan and Jenessa burst out into laughter, and Hannah looked close to doing the same. Cody snatched the bow from my hand and fastened it lopsidedly onto his shirt. I helped Teagan put on his tie, and Hannah fixed Cody's bow-tie for him. I heard her whisper something to him. Teagan smiled and bent over so that he could whisper into my ear.

"Hannah just said to Cody that he looks nice with a bowtie, and that she likes guys with bow-ties," He repeated and straightened his back again. I finished tying his tie and rolled my eyes. We practiced for two hours and had a short five minute break. I was walking in front of the couch that Hannah, Cody and Teagan where sitting on. Jenessa was sitting in front of the couch and decided to give me a push and trip my feet. I went flying, and landed half on the couch and half on the carpet. The most awkward part was that my head had landed on the couch in between Teagan's legs. I blushed and stood up, dusting myself off.

"_Rachael_! Taking your relationship to the next level?" Jenessa taunted, suppressing a laugh.

I glared at her "Oh, ya, like that wasn't anything that you haven't done to Daniel "I quipped, watching her begin to turn red at the name of her boyfriend. It was a secret that Jesenna had shared with Hannah and I. We had promised not to tell, but she had gone too far with that little trick. I smirked and sat down in a swivel chair. Teagan smirked at me and I smiled back at him.

The rest of the two hours went off without a hitch. Cody left first again, and Hannah and Jenessa left together again. Teagan walked up the stairs with Dustin following behind him, carrying his drumsticks. He put the cases he had carried upstairs down with the other ones. "Hey, my parents texted me, and they're going to be late again," He confessed, and I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"It seems that every time you're at my house that your parents are late," I bugged and watch him smile at me again. Gwen whined from the back door and I casually walked over to her. Dustin and Teagan followed me. We both walked out onto the deck, "Race to the apple tree?" I asked and he nodded before we both took off. I sprinted forward, but Teagan gripped the back of my shirt and pulled me backwards. I whirled around and tackled him to the ground out of impulse. Gwen and Dustin trotted over to us to investigate what happened. I laid on Teagan's chest, and could hear his heartbeat. We both looked at each other and laughed. I started to get off of him by positioning my arms near his and pushing myself up. His arms laced around my back and pulled me back down. We both lay there for a while, and Dustin and Gwen found other things that where more exciting than us. Teagan started nosing my hair, and I giggled. I was laying my head sideways, and one of my ears was flat on his chest. I rolled over so that my chin was resting on his ribcage. He kept nosing my hair, and I wriggled a small bit. I sighed softly and laid there. Nothing else in the world was of importance other than Teagan and me. I don't know how long we were positioned like that, but a car's honking horn pulled us out of our daze and took us back to reality. We both hurried inside to put Teagan's drum kit into his parent's van. I waved good-bye and stood at the curb with Gwen. I sighed pretty loudly and went into the backyard to play Tug-of-War and frizzbee with Gwen.

There was a PD day on Monday, so all the students had a longer weekend. We were at Jenessa's house for a practice eight days from the Talent show. Seven days from the Dress rehearsal. Anyways, we were all in Jenessa's living room tuning our instruments and/or warming up when Jesenna's cellphone chimed that she had gotten a text. She unlocked her phone and read the text to herself. She smiled at us and stated, "Daniel asked if we all wanted to come at seven tonight for an afterhours pool swim. He says that it is totally fine with his manager," We all nodded and we did a four and a half hour practice.

It was seven P.M. and Hannah, Jenessa and I were getting into our bikinis. Hannah had a dark blue top that had a ring keeping both sides of the material together and a small black bottom. Jenessa's bikini was leopard spotted, but instead of brown and black, it was neon pink and white. Mine was a nice, normal shade of red with drawstrings that I had neatly tied and showed nothing that it wasn't supposed to. I felt confident, but nervous. The whole time we'd been here, I had only seen the band and Daniel. Shouldn't an afterhours swim have other people here too? Also, Daniel made us go through the back gate to get in. I wasn't too sure if we were actually allowed here. As I stepped out of a changing stall, Jenessa and Hannah ambushed me and grabbed the drawstrings, "Are you seriously going to wear that thing?" Jenessa questioned.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, wondering what was up.

"Rachael! We're all swimming alone with three really cute boys. Are you going to actually wear something that Hannah and I don't think you should wear? We brought you something better, so give us that one and take this. Pppppplllllllleeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee!?" Jenessa whined and put a plastic grocery bag into my hand.

"If you let go of me, I will change, okay?" I choked out, and took the bag from her and turned around to go back into the changing stall. Both of my friends squealed in happiness. When I opened the bag, I saw a plain white swim bottom, and a white top that had a pink heart on the right side. I put on the bottom on and fidgeted with it for a while because it didn't sit right on me and didn't cover as much as I wanted it to. Then I put on the top. The top of the bikini was lower than my other one and showed some stuff I would rather it didn't. I stepped out of the dressing room and my friends smiled a giddy little smile and gave me a rib-crushing hug. I hugged them back and watched the door of the changing room.

"Rachael! You look so good now! Not that you where ugly before or anything!" Hannah confessed. All three of us walked out of the dressing room and out to the outdoor pool. The boys where just coming out of the dressing room. Jenessa, Hannah and I started walking faster, and all three of us dove into the deep end at the same time. When we surfaced, the boys started laughing at us and did cannonballs into the pool. That started a splash war, girls against boys. Teagan and I got too close and he tried to grab at my goggles. I fell backwards, trying to get away from him, but my leg when I fell had gotten stuck between his and it took a couple of seconds to get away. I blushed a bit, but forgot about it and dumped a bucket of water on his head. This went on for at least fifteen minutes. It stopped when Cody dove underwater, and a couple of seconds later, Hannah was pulled under water. After that, we just swam around, and did dives. Daniel called all of us together after an hour.

"Anyone want to play a game?" He inquired, watching us all nod our heads, "Okay then. This game is something like truth or dare, but without the dare part. Someone asks a question about themselves to another person, and if the person gets it right, they get to ask someone else a question. But if someone gets a question wrong, they have to dive naked off the diving board. Does anyone have questions?" We all shook our heads no, "great let's start then. Jen, what's my favorite colour?"

"Orange, but not neon," She replied and menacingly turned to me, "Rachael, what are the names of my aunt's two horses?"

"You have never told me this," I protested, "Sugar and Nyssa?"

"Those are my aunt's horses!" Hannah interrupted, clearly unhappy that I had gotten it wrong.

"You know what that means!" Daniel and Jenessa exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Do I really have to do that?" I groaned and everyone except Hannah and Teagan nodded, "Fine! You people are now my enemies!"

"What about me?" Teagan probed, giving me a baby puppy face. I smiled back at him.

"Everyone except you and Hannannah," I insisted and climbed out of the pool to undress. I held my bathing suit in an iron grip and started towards the diving board, using the cloth for a little bit of cover.

"Rachael, you have to throw your bathing suit into the pool and jump without covering anything!" Daniel scolded and I shot a death glare at him. I threw my bikini into the water and climbed the five steps of the diving board. I heard and wolf whistle, a slapping sound and then an 'owie!' I ran as fast as I could and did a hand dive so that my hands hit the water first. I stayed underwater and looked for my bathing suit. I couldn't see it so I surfaced and looked around. Daniel was handing Teagan my bikini, and he looked like he didn't want it. Daniel made some strangling noises and jumped out of the pool. Hannah, Jenessa and Cody followed suite. Teagan looked alarmed and swam towards me. I turned around to see what everyone was afraid of. A cop car had just pulled up outside of the pool. Both of us swam faster than we thought possible to the side of the pool. Teagan handed me my suit as we ran for cover. We ducked behind the smoothie bar and crawled into an open cupboard that was at ground level and big enough for both of us. I got my swimsuit back on and we stayed there while the cop walked around the pool, looking for us, trying to find where we were hiding. Ten minutes later, he left and we both sighed inaudibly. We smiled at each other and got up. We got our stuff and the others' cloths and left the way they had.

Seven days where left. That means that we have a whole week to get ready and then see if we go to the province finals. Dress rehearsal would be fun and exciting. Today we went to Cody's house to practice. Dustin, Gwen and Miston knew what they had to do, and didn't move when we were practicing. It was a two hour practice.

Six to Talent Show. Five to dress. Hannah's house. Pugs attacked, so Teagan needed some new drumsticks. Good thing our band teacher has some to spare. Hannah paid Teagan for the sticks. Practice was cut short today because of upcoming social tests. Hour and a half practice time.

Five days left, four until setup date. Today was practice at Teagan's. Thursday's practice was also cut short due to upcoming Science test. We got a full hour and forty-five minutes in.

At the four day mark, we were back at my house. Today we got three hours to practice to make up for the last two days. We sounded good, so I did a recording and we worked on our sour spots for the practice. We were all pretty confident that we'd win. Teagan didn't stay longer today which made me pretty sad. I think the pool incident wreaked our friendship.

Three days left, and two till we have our dress rehearsal. We were ate Jenessa's house working today. We had a five hour practice to make sure that we were ready. We all went to Pizza Hut for supper that night, for fun and because we were extremely hungry from our long practice. Collectively, we all ate the large pizzas. I think Teagan likes me more after the pool party. Daniel did confess that he wasn't actually allowed at the pool at that time, so we had illegally gone swimming.

Two days left until the big show, and tomorrow was the dress rehearsal. We had another five hour practice. We were_**not**_going to fail. Today we went to Cody's home to practice.

Today was dress rehearsal and everyone was nervous. Dress rehearsal meant finally seeing what everyone else was doing. I was still confident that we'd win, but what if we didn't? We wouldn't get to go to Ottawa for the Provincials or even see the Nationals live. Gwen was allowed to stay with me all day at school. Dustin sat right beside Gwen, because in every class I have, Teagan is right behind me, or when I had gym, I couldn't take her with me, so Teagan dog-sat her for that hour. At lunch, we were supposed to all meet up to get ready. When 11:45 rolled around, all five of us met up in the band room. I tied Teagan's tie, and brushed Gwen to make her look more beautiful. Jenessa helped me so that I would be done faster. Cody helped Teagan with Dustin, and because Miston had already had a bath this morning, and because he was the smallest, Hannah was the only one cleaning him up. When we heard the intercom call all the talent show contestants down to auditorium, the five of us walked down together with our canine companions. Teagan gave me a hug before we got there and I smiled. No matter what happened tomorrow, we would still be best friends, maybe more than best friends. We waited until all the groups had walked onto stage. There was a point where one group didn't show up until twenty minutes later. The teachers and judges explained that if we were even a minute late for our turn, we would be disqualified. Once we were on stage, we had to state how long our performance would be, and then stand in our positions for that long. It was a very boring three minutes and thirty seconds. We weren't allowed to talk to each other, so I resorted to petting Gwen and making sure she didn't move from position. Also when we were up there, we had to have our picture taken so that if we win, they can put the picture up on the screen off to our right to say who won. When it was all done, we left and went back to our classes. Tonight would be our last practice before the talent show.

**A/N: WOW! 4224 words in this whole chapter! I pat myself on the back! Anyways, I had some questions from some people about what the characters looked like, so first off, all of the teens are 16 at this time in the story. Hannah and Jenessa are blondes, but Jenessa is more of a dirty blonde colour than honey blonde like Hannah. They are both 5 feet 7 inches. Teagan is a brunette with some natural dark blonde/light brown spots. He is 5'9''. Cody is a brunette also, but his hair is like backwards dirty blonde, more brown than blonde. Cody is 5'10''. Now Rachael, she's an odd case. Her hair is brown, but mixed with a little bit of red, blonde and black. You can't see the different colours, it is just in certain lights it looks more russet, light or dark. She is 5'8.5''. I will try and get chapter five up, but I really want to work on my other fan fiction. Review please! Some other ideas that you people come up with would be great. I will try and incorporate some into this story if you put them into a review. **

**P.S. moonray111 and Taylor is awesome. Please refrain from saying my real name, but Thanks for calling me my fictional character. But I don't think I am anything like her! :)**


	5. The Big Challenge

**A/N: Awesome! Ninety plus views! I am happy about that. I will not make my fans wait too long for the amazing Talent show that will decide the band's fate. Spoiler alert! It's going to be….. Ummm….. It's going to be…..Uh oh! I forgot! Read on to find out! Maybe by then I'll remember who wins.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are fictional, and any relation between them and a person living or deceased, is purely coincidental. This is my story and is based off a weird daydream, no shows or books. I do not own any rights to Victoria Duffield or her song 'More than Friends'. I also do not own any right to Canada's Got Talent.**

Right now I'm standing in my room freaking out. It was seven-thirty A.M., and the talent show started in three and a half hours. Gwen had been outside last night, and now she's coated in mud. I gave her a bath at seven-fifteen, but I don't know if I did enough. I washed my hair and added this oil stuff that is supposed to keep my hair from being frizzy. I placed my black and white tiger-striped headband in my hair and fashioned it to look as cute as I could make it look. Gwen paced around and whined, smelling my nervousness. Humans have glands that give off certain scents depending on your mood. I sat down and petted my dog. I hadn't eaten any egg-based foods today because I had heard once that it can affect your voice. Gwen relaxed me, and my mind became more optimistic. We had practiced so hard that we couldn't fail. We _had _to win. I stayed like this until eight because that was when the bus came. I rushed outside, and Gwen accompanied me on the bus. The two of us took up a seat, and traveled to the high school.

Shortly after arriving, Gwen and I entered the building. Teagan, Cody, Hannah and Jenessa where already at school. They stood inside the doors and where waiting for me. Our first class teachers allowed the talent show participants to leave class and practice. The Tiger Shepherds where fast enough and we got to the band room before anyone else. We started practicing, warming up with chords and small drum patterns. Then Hannah and I practiced our dance. Teagan, Jenessa and Cody practiced the special stick toss. Gwen stood at her spot when she had to, and the male shepherds didn't move a muscle. We got to practice for an hour and a half before everyone was directed to either go to the auditorium with their class, or to report to backstage for a brief discussion. All five of us hurried backstage with our dogs at our heels. We were the fourth group to arrive, and all the other groups arrived fast. The teachers and judges reminded us of the main rules, no sabotaging other groups, no pretending to be in another group, and no taking credit for the winning group. Mostly anything else was allowed. Then everyone was handed a schedule, and dismissed. All the groups where given a waiting area, but if we weren't backstage by the time that the schedule stated, we would be disqualified. No matter what, we had to be there at that time. We had to wait an hour and twenty-one minutes before the Tiger Shepherds had to be backstage, so we all went to our waiting area. I let Gwen off of her leash, and she went to play with Miston and Dustin. I decided to lay down on my back on some of the mats. I put two alarms on my watch. One alarm for ten minutes before, and the other for five minutes before. I closed my eyes and tried to dream about what Ottawa would be like. Someone sat down beside me and put an arm under my neck. The hand attached to the arm grasped my shoulder. I opened my eye to see Teagan lying beside me. He smiled at me and pulled me onto my side. I put my head on his chest and stayed beside him. Hannah's voice was the only thing broke through my pleasure.

"Did anyone else look at the schedule?" She asked and I opened my eyes. She was staring right at me and Teagan.

"What's wrong with it Hannah?" I questioned. I had looked at the programme and I hadn't seen anything that waved red flags in my face. She dropped the paper on Teagan's chest and I snatched it from its resting place.

"Do you see it, right where our names should be? Unless Jenessa's new name is G O. Ing, there is something wrong with this," she pointed out. Cody and Jenessa stood up and came over to see the faulty schedule. It indeed said some weird things, for instance:

Pianist: Ne V. Er

Guitarist: Ev E. R

Drummer: G O. Ing

Singer 1: T O. O

Singer 2: W I. N

I read it again. Every other group had their normal names, but why did ours have these ones? It was clear the person or people who did this where trying to make us look dumb. I sat up and looked around. I passed the programme to my band mates and stood up, "This is not okay. I'm going to go tell the principal and the judges. We deserve to be treated equally. This counts as sabotage!" I exclaimed and madly marched out of our waiting room. Teagan and Jenessa followed me. Cody and Hannah stayed back to make sure that the dogs didn't get hurt because of another group sabotaging our dogs. The three of us found the principal first. He had his own programme and he could see that we weren't blaming any other group for sabotaging us by sabotaging them. He then set off to find the students who had been in charge of printing the schedules. We were told to go back to our waiting areas. Jenessa, Teagan and I walked back to the room that Cody, Hannah and the dogs were supposed to be. When we got there, Cody was wrestling with Dustin, and Gwen was licking Miston. I didn't know if Cody had angered Dustin, or if they were just playing so I called out, "Getting beat by Teagan's dog, Cody?"

"We got bored, and Hannah went to the bathroom. What else was I supposed to do?" the tech geek laughed and rolled Dustin off of him. The big dog padded happily over to Teagan.

I looked down at my watch and gasped, "We have fifteen minutes left until we preform!" After that, the room we inhabited became a blurry mess, people looking over their notes and others starting to stretch. I fixed Teagan's tie up so it wasn't a mess, and Hannah made sure that Cody's bowtie was straight. Jenessa was clipping leashes to dogs and handing them to owners. We all took a couple seconds to have a pep talk before we had five minutes before we started preforming. My stomach felt like three hundred ferocious butterflies where attacking. The Tiger Shepherds got to the backstage meeting place three minutes before we were scheduled to go on. A stage-hand told us where the instruments that we needed were placed just to make sure they had set up our instruments correctly. They had put everything except the drums in the right place. The drum set had been put together off to the right, but it was moved to accommodate how we needed our set up. Gwen nuzzled my hand in reassurance and I scratched behind her ears. Soon after, we were called up onto stage. Since we entered from stage right, Jenessa went on first because she was the farthest away. Next, Teagan, Hannah and I entered and took our spots. Lastly, Cody strode onto the stage and stood behind the keyboard. We waited to be cued on. After a couple of seconds, all three judges nodded for us to start. I tapped my thigh to the rhythm. Two counts of four to start us off, and an inhale on the last beat until we start. I listened to the guitar and piano beginning, Hannah and I clapping when we the song called for it.

{**Bold=Rachael, **_Italicized=Hannah, __**Bold+ Italicized=both, **_none=everyone}

**I'm playing hide and seek, come on take a peek**

**I'm looking at your page, won't you follow me**

******Break the fantasy with a status change**

**And on your feed, let's show the whole world, baby**

**_Keep on clicking through your memories, yeah_**

******_We fit together like a puzzle piece, hey_**

******_Be the top hit up on your timeline, yeah_**

******_Don't be a tragedy, just be mine_**

**_[CHORUS:]_**

******_You've got me holding my breath, got me tongue tied_**

******_I can't lie, _**huh**_, I wanna' be more than friends_**

******_It's like I'm losing my mind on the sidelines_**

******_I can't lie, _**huh,******_I wanna' be more than friends_**

**Oh, oh, I wanna' be more than friends**

**Oh, I wanna' be more than friends**

**You've got me holding my breath, got me tongue tied**

**I can't lie,** huh,**I wanna' be more than friends**

**I'm waiting patiently, hope you notice me**

**Bring my dreams to life like a movie screen**

**When you look at me, I can barely breathe**

**So stop my heart and show the whole world, baby**

**_Keep on clicking through your memories, yeah_**

******_We fit together like a puzzle piece, hey_**

******_Be the top hit up on your timeline, yeah_**

******_Don't be a tragedy, just be mine_**

**_[CHORUS]_**

**Oh, oh, I wanna' be more than friends**

**Oh, I wanna' be more than friends**

**You've got me holding my breath, got me tongue tied**

**I can't lie,** huh,**I wanna' be more than friends**

{At this part Hannah was singing the chord and Teagan, Jenessa and Cody were throwing sticks around.

**You're my complicated**

**But baby don't underrate us**

**You've set my heart in motion**

**So give me that magic moment**

**Ha ha ha**

{We all went back to playing at this part}

**_[CHORUS 2x]_**

{The Hannah parts in this last part are with the Rachael parts in front of it.}

******Oh, oh, I wanna' be more than friends**_Ohaoh_

******Oh, I wanna' be more than friends**_oh oh oh_

******_You've got me holding my breath, got me tongue tied_**

******_I can't lie, I wanna' be more than friends_**

{End of song}

The crowd went wild! All of us bowed and exited together. Cody first, Teagan, Hannah and I, and then Jenessa once we had gotten moving. Two minutes later, all groups where called onto stage. Tiffany, one of the popular cheerleaders bumped into me on her way up, "Did you like seriously like think that you could like beat us hot cheerleaders with that old song and ugly band members?" She taunted and sashayed away. I would usually wrestle her to the ground, but then my group would be disqualified for sabotaging another group. She would eat her words in about thirty seconds though, because I was sure that the Tiger Shepherds won the talent show. Why waste my energy when Miss Tiffany would be publically humiliated soon. I could have put money on what the popular girl did next. Mr. Dory got on stage with a large cheque, and a plaque. Tiffany rushed up to the front and smiled at the school's principal.

"Well, I think we can all agree that this was a tough competition, but I think the audience will agree that we made the right decision. The winner of this year's ta…" Mr. Dory was cut short by Tiffany rushing up to him and taking the microphone from his hand.

"Thank you, judges. I'd like to take this moment to thank my parents, because without them, I wouldn't be the cheerleader I am today. Secondly, I would like to say on the behalf of the pep squad, that it will be an honour to represent this fine school at the provincials. Not only will we not disappoint, we will wi…" Now tiffany was cut short by Mr. Dory snatching the microphone back from her, "Wwwaaaaiiiitttt! I wasn't done!" She whined and threw a mini tantrum. This girl was two years older than me, but sometimes I wondered if she noticed that she acted like a two-year-old.

"I am truly sorry about this folks; the real winners of this talent show are the Tiger Shepherds!" He announced happily. I was stunned and looked over to the screen on the right. Our picture from yesterday was on the screen and Hannah made a started sound before fainting. When she gets excited, she faints. Who knew? Teagan, Dustin, Gwen and I jogged up to the principal. The dogs must have known this was special because they both pranced around instead of normally ran. When we got to the front of the stage, Mr. Dory shook both of hands and Teagan the cheque, and me the plaque. I examined it and noticed that the trophy had our entire band's members' actual names engraved into it. "There you have it students, teachers, parents! The Tiger shepherds will be the ones representing us at the Provincials next month. Hopefully they will also be representing Saskatchewan at the Nationals in two months!"

"Wait there must be some mistake! They can't win! I have to! I'm_so _much prettier than them!" Tiffany wailed as her squad members hauled her weeping body off the stage. Jenessa appeared beside me, with Hannah leaning on her. Cody was on Hannah's other side, supporting her on that side. She was still out cold. The whole crowd had started chanting our band's name, so the four of us that where still conscious started chanting with them for another three minutes, all that was said in that auditorium was "Ti-Ger Sheph-Erds!" over and over again. It was a pretty good feeling. The school day was over, since today had ended up being a short day, so we all boarded our busses and headed home. Once I got there, I texted Teagan, Hannah, Jenessa and Cody on what we should do to celebrate. We decided that I would host a party at my house on Saturday, so from now until then, I had a lot of planning, cleaning and decorating to do.

**A/N: Was it worth it? So now, they will be going to the provincials! Hey! I remembered who won! The Tiger Shepherds won! Of course now I remember. Anyways! Review this, and maybe soon Chapter six will be up! **


	6. The Congratulatory Party

**A/N: Yay! AgilityBolt is back! Considering my last chapter was posted yesterday, I'm not making you wait too long for the next chapters! The best parts are coming up, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are fictional, and any relation between them and a person living or deceased, is purely coincidental. This is my story and is based off a weird daydream, no shows or books. I do not own any rights to Victoria Duffield or her song 'More than Friends'. I also do not own any right to Canada's Got Talent.**

Three days went by extremely fast. Winning the talent show on Tuesday made us superstars amongst most of the school population. All I heard now was 'congratulations' or 'good luck at provincials'. The party I was supposed to host on Saturday was being set up. I had gone out to some stores to find decorations. I was really lucky, and found some tiger-striped streamers to hang up. I also got some clear tape to hang the streamers by. I did an x-shape by hanging the steamers from the corners of my basement room where we had practiced when it was my turn to host our practice. I also made some pizzas and cooked up a 'Death by Chocolate'. It was a delicious mixture of chocolate pudding, whipped cream, tiny pieces of chocolate cake, and small chunks of skor bar. There were three types of carbonated drinks, and three two litre bottles of each. I also had Cheetos, Doritos, Lays chips, and Sun chips I had taken the liberty to take some large red plastic cups and write in sharpie, "The Guitarist, Jenessa" "The Pianist, Cody" "The Singer, Hannah", "The Drummer, Teagan", and "The Other Singer, Rachael". Hopefully then no one would mistake their cup for someone else's. We had said that everyone should come at 2:30 P.M. Hannah and Jenessa came first, so I started up the speaker system and blasted the best party songs of 2014. The three of us jammed out to those tunes, and not two songs later, both boys showed up outside of my door. I let them in and directed them downstairs to the party. Hannah and Jenessa were jumping on the couch as a song blasted through the subwoofers. We all danced around, talked and just pigged out on all of the junk food I had accumulated. We did this for about two and a half hours. While we were partying, no one had noticed that outside, it was raining. And when I say raining, I mean that I couldn't see halfway across my front yard. The downspouts where starting to wreck the grass under them because of how much water they were pouring out, and the eaves troughing was spilling over. I noticed our condition when I had to change the song playlist. Gwen had been locked up in my room because I was afraid of having her outside because the clouds had looked pretty mean a couple of hours ago. I am so glad that I had brought her in. She would have been flooded out again. That would probably traumatise her for life, and then I would have a dog that couldn't be near a sprinkler, hose, sink, tub or any other sort of running water. The rest of the band started worrying about how they would get home. They all took out their cellphones and called or texted their parents to ask them about this storm. Hannah got off the phone first.

"My mother said that we shouldn't go outside in this weather, and that if is okay with you and your parents, she wants me to stay here," She inquired and I smiled.

"Everyone's allowed to stay here until the rain lets up, so don't worry too much," I responded and flinched at some thunder boomed outside.

"Jenessa looked up from her phone, "well, I'm stuck here too. I don't want to walk into a tree if I try to get home, or have my parents hit a lamppost trying to get here," she grumbled and sat down on the carpet and ate some Cheetos.

"My parents aren't going to tempt fate either," Cody put in and looked at his watch.

"Sssooo… We're all here for the long haul?" Teagan joked and made a sarcastic sigh. I rolled my eyes at him and shut off my computer. If something got struck by lightning, I didn't need my computer wrecked and shooting sparks.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked and sat down beside Jenessa. She passed me the bowl of Doritos and I happily munched on their cheesy deliciousness. We all pondered what to do. It was only five P.M., and we had a long next five hours from now till ten P.M.

"Why don't we play truth or dare? I hardly know anything about you boys!" Jenessa suggested and Hannah nodded, "Just we can't do anything that has anything to do with wearing no cloths over certain places, okay? Also, nothing that hurts a person physically or emotionally in the dares. "

We all agreed to the rules and started our game. All of us sat in a circle with the chips in front of us. The circle was Teagan on my right, Cody on his right Hannah on Cody's right, Jenessa on Hannah's other side, and Jenessa on my left. Since it was Jenessa's game, she got to start.

"Rachael, truth or dare?" She asked and I thought about it. Her rules would keep me from being totally humiliated, so…

"Dare!" I exclaimed and she laughed menacingly.

"Well then, I dare you to…"

**Computer's note: Mwah ha ha! I have stolen the end of chapter six, and you puny humans will never find out what this Jenessa girl was going to dare Rachael!**

**A/N: Time to get another computer? Weird, this has never happened to me. Anyways, I have the dare, and it will be in chapter seven! If you people want, you can say what you think they dare is going to be, and I might use your dare idea instead of the one I am planning.**

**Computer's notes: Or will it?**

**A/N: Yes, yes it will be in chapter seven. Oh, and shout out to shinerider and moonray111 from . What's up besties! These people are like the most awesome friends ever! They are almost addicted to my story. Love ya! Oh, and Taylor is awesome is also an awesome friend. Hopefully chapter seven will be up in a couple of days. **

**~AgilityBolt**


	7. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Sorry people, this chapter would have been up yesterday, but I fell asleep while writing it :P woops. I do start school again soon, so chapter rates won't be as high. ****I have some good stuff planned for the next couple of chapters though!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are fictional, and any relation between them and a person living or deceased, is purely coincidental. This is my story and is based off a weird daydream, no shows or books. **

"Your dare, Rachael is to sit in Teagan's lap for the rest of this game!" Jenessa cackled as I started to blush. I glanced over at Teagan and he gave me a sheepish grin. I could tell he was not too thrilled about it either. He stretched his legs apart so I didn't have to sit on them. I squatted down in between his knees and I took a seat there. No farther, no closer. Jenessa watched me and gave me a puppy dog face, "You have to go back farther! That's not his lap!" I rolled my eyes at her but didn't argue. I scotched back farther. She smirked at me and I stopped backing up.

"Well then, it's someone else's turn," I stated and rubbed the side of my nose up to my eye. "Hmm… Cody! Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," he stuttered and I pondered what to ask him.

"Okay then, " I muttered, "If you had to date anyone in this room at this current moment, who would it be?"

"Maybe… Hannah?" He choked out. He phrased his answer like a question, so it sounded like he was asking her out. Jenessa and Teagan started cracking up, and I face-palmed. My friends could be the smartest people in the world, at school-based things. When it came to romance or anything like that, we all got a big fat F-. "Okay, Teagan, truth or dare?"

"Let's go with a dare," the boy behind me requested. You could almost see the gears turning in Cody's head. He stood up and walked over to Teagan. The tall boy leaned down and whispered Teagan's dare into his ear. I heard some of it. Key words like 'fat' 'ten' and 'McDonalds' stood out from the jumble of other words. Cody went back to his spot on the floor, and watched Teagan. "Jenessa, your fat," he gulped. Teagan spat the words out so fast you could tell that he didn't want to say them. "Hannah, do you pick truth or dare?"

"Duh! I want a dare!" she responded.

"I dare you to answer this question. Have you ever had a blind date before? And if you have, who was it with, and would we know them?" Teagan concluded and waited.

"Um, I might have gone one, and it might have been with a boy named Bronson in biology," Hannah whispered and studied her feet. We all gave each other sideways glances. Bronson was a football player and very hot. Why was he on a blind date and why was Hannah so unhappy about it. We decided not to ask and waited for Hannah to ask someone. "Jenessa, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She sang and watched Hannah intently.

"What talent do you have that is embarrassing to share?" the first girl asked and we watched Jenessa shiver.

"You don't want to know," she shuddered and waited for one of us to say it was okay.

"You made me sit in Teagan's lap; you have to show us your embarrassing talent!" I concluded, not meaning to have gotten so irritated. She sighed and bent over backwards, "that's not embarrassing!" I coaxed and she shot me a death glare. She bent over more and grabbed onto her ankles. She then slowly lowered her head and chest down to the floor. She started to go faster until it was like she was a human wheel. All four of us applauded her routine. She stopped after about thirty seconds and unraveled herself. She then laid on the floor to steady herself. "Teagan," she gasped, "Truth or dare?"

"I will go with a truth question," he answered.

"Do you like Rachael as more than a friend?" she inquired. I heard an 'ooooohhhhh!' from someone and I was beet red.

"Yes" Teagan whispered and quickly asked, "Hannah, Truth or dare?" It was true. Teagan did like me. I was so happy and I did my snoopy happy dance inside my head.

"Dare again!" Hannah giggled and winked at me.

"I dare you to parody your favorite song, and then present it to all of us," he requested and Hannah stopped giggling.

"Why don't we all parody our favorite song? We could come back to Truth or Dare if you want," I suggested any everyone nodded, "cool! I'll go get my laptop!"

**A/N: Before anyone asks for any songs to be parodied, remember that I am working solo in this story. Second, the songs have already been picked, I'm just parodying them, so the next chapter could take a while, third, has anyone seen my Google bar? I can't find it anywhere.**

**Computer's Note: Nope, haven't seen them.**

**A/N: I thought I got rid of you!?**

**Computer's Note: Ya, about that. You didn't do a good job of it!**

**A/N: Good bye for now, readers! Please review what you thought or that you where here!**


	8. Parodies and Proccessed Meat

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait! School has been hectic. First off, Parodies take like half an hour each, and I did these all by myself, so either ask me for copyright issues on these, or make your own! Don't steal my lyrics, you can be charged for piracy even if I don't know who you are in real life. The police can always find you. Piracy is not good, okay, so... I'm done my mini rant, so here's what you have been wa...**

**Computer's Notes: Do we have to show them my masterpiece?**

**A/N: Your masterpiece?! Since when did you write this?!**

**Computer's Notes: I could just delete this...**

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! No! Fine, I wrote all of this on my computer, give it {4.2%} all the credit.**

**Computer's Note: You know I can analyse what you type, right?**

**A/N: Next time I'm writing on my Kobo. Read and review please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any songs listed below. I only own my parodies, and if you don't remember, I had a little rant on piracy above, so don't steal them.**

Before I grabbed my laptop, I found five pieces of loose-leaf and pens for people to write their parodies down on. The time was 5:45 before anyone even got onto YouTube to make sure their lyrics worked with the song. I had grabbed a pair of earbuds and plugged them into the laptop. Because the laptop was not plugged in, I was going to use it so that we did not run the risk of being electrocuted. When I finish my parody, I looked out the window again, and the ground around the house was flooded. No way was the rain going to give up, so everyone was stuck here, and probably for the night. With an extra set of hands, I could move the mattresses out here, and two people could sleep on that. There was also a spare bedroom adjacent from mine where two others could crash. I wiped my hands on my dark-blue skin tight jeans and walked down the hallway. I opened the closet and pulled a mattress. I yanked it farther out before Jenessa came and grabbed the other side and pushed. We both took the bed to the couch and pushed it over so that people could now lay on it. Twenty minutes passed before Hannah was done. Since it was her dare, she had to go first. She had chosen to parody Chandelier by Sia. I unplugged the earbuds from the laptop so everyone could hear the back-up sounds. She gulped nervously and started her parody.

**Some days I don't get hurt,**

**Don't care now,**

**Don't push me down,**

**Don't care what they say,**

**Don't care what people say,**

**I'm the one who gets ruffed up,**

**But gets back up,**

**Don't care now,**

**I feel the hate, **

**I feel the haters.**

**1, 2, 3,1,2,3 up,**

**1, 2, 3,1,2,3 up,**

**1, 2, 3,1,2,3 up,**

**I'm back 'cause I'm not gone,**

**I'm going to swim like a mermaid, like a mermaid,**

**I'm going to jump like a kangaroo, like a kangaroo,**

**I'm going to fly like a pelican, see the fish as they dry,**

**I'm going to swim like a mermaid, like a mermaid,**

**I'm holding onto my life,**

**Won't look up, won't open my eyes,**

**Keep walking until tonight,**

**'****Cause I'm holding onto life, **

**Help me I'm holding onto life,**

**Won't look up, won't open my eyes,**

**Keep walking until tonight,**

**'****Cause I'm just holding onto life, onto life,**

**Sun is up, I don't care,**

**Gotta call my friends,**

**They'll help me,**

**Here come the B,**

**Here come the BFFs,**

**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 up,**

**1, 2, 3,1,2,3 up,**

**1, 2, 3,1,2,3 up,**

**I'm back 'cause I'm not gone,**

**I'm going to swim like a mermaid, like a mermaid,**

**I'm going to jump like a kangaroo, like a kangaroo,**

**I'm going to fly like a pelican, see the fish as they dry,**

**I'm going to swim like a mermaid, like a mermaid,**

**I'm holding onto my life,**

**Won't look up, won't open my eyes,**

**Keep walking until tonight,**

**'****Cause I'm holding onto life, **

**Help me I'm holding onto life,**

**Won't look up, won't open my eyes,**

**Keep walking until tonight,**

**'****Cause I'm just holding onto life, onto life, onto life,**

**I'm holding onto life {x4}**

All four of us clapped for Hannah when she finished, and she smiled. She had sounded awesome, and had only messed up one or two notes due to lack of practice. Cody wanted to go next, and he surprised all of us by typing in Let Her Go by Passenger. We waited through a car commercial until the intro started.

**Well you only need your eyes when you need to see,**

**Only need your ears when you need to hear,**

**Only need you tongue when you need to taste.**

**Only need you nose when you need to smell, **

**Only need your hands when you need to feel,**

**Only need your tongue when you need to taste,**

**And you burnt it bad.**

**Staring at the bottom of your plate,**

**Hoping one day you'll taste some pie,**

**But pie bakes slow and it's gone so fast.**

**You think about it in your sleep,**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why,**

**All of your taste buds surly died.**

**Well you only need your eyes when you need to see,**

**Only need your ears when you need to hear,**

**Only need you tongue when you need to taste.**

**Only need you nose when you need to smell, **

**Only need your hands when you need to feel,**

**Only need your tongue when you need to taste,**

**Staring at the crust in the dark,**

**Same old hungry feeling in your heart,**

**But pie bakes slow and it's gone so fast,**

**Well, you dream about it in your sleep,**

**Never to taste and never to keep,**

**Because you want it too much and you're cuttin' too deep,**

**Well you only need your eyes when you need to see,**

**Only need your ears when you need to hear,**

**Only need you tongue when you need to taste.**

**Only need you nose when you need to smell, **

**Only need your hands when you need to feel,**

**Only need your tongue when you need to taste,**

**And you burnt your tongue {x3}**

**You only need your eyes when you need to see,**

**Only need your ears when you need to hear,**

**Only need you tongue when you need to taste.**

**Only need you nose when you need to smell, **

**Only need your hands when you need to feel,**

**Only need your tongue when you need to taste, **

**You only need your eyes when you need to see,**

**Only need your ears when you need to hear,**

**Only need you tongue when you need to taste.**

**Only need you nose when you need to smell, **

**Only need your hands when you need to feel,**

**Only need your tongue when you need to taste,**

**And you burnt it bad.**

Again all four of us clapped. We now knew why Cody was singing a love song. All in all it was a pretty good song for about 23 minutes. Jenessa stepped up next and started to type in 22 by Taylor Swift. T-Swizzle as I call her. Anyways, Jesenna held her paper close to her and studied the inky words.

**It feels like one of those nights to dress up like ninjas**

**Make fun of the samurais,**

**Uh uh, uh uh!**

**It feels like a perfect night for kicking butt, **

**To beat up random strangers,**

**Ya! I'm crazy, weird 'n' strong at the same time,**

**You're miserable, I'm magical, **

**Oh ya!**

**Tonight's the night that I forget all about the law,**

**It's time! Uh oh!**

**I know Kung Fu,**

**And I feel like kicking you,**

**Everything will be all right if,**

**You stop struggling,**

**You don't know about me,**

**I don't think you want to,**

**Everything will be alright if you stop **

**Struggling! {x2}**

**It seems like one of those nights,**

**My brain is too crowded,**

**Too many Hannahs**

**Uh uh, uh uh!**

**It seems like one of those nights,**

**I ditch the whole group,**

**And end up creeping,**

**Instead of partying,**

**Ya! I'm crazy, weird 'n' strong at the same time,**

**You're miserable, I'm magical, **

**Oh ya!**

**Tonight's the night that I forget all about the law,**

**It's time! Uh oh!**

**I know Kung Fu,**

**And I feel like kicking you,**

**Everything will be all right if,**

**You stop struggling,**

**You don't know about me,**

**I don't think you want to,**

**Everything will be alright if you stop**

**Struggling {x4}**

**It feels like one of those nights, **

**I ditch the whole group,**

**It feels like one of those nights, **

**I'll be creeping,**

**I look like bad news,**

**I gotta have cake,**

**I gotta have cake!**

**I know Kung Fu,**

**And I feel like kicking you,**

**Everything will be all right if,**

**You stop struggling,**

**You don't know about me,**

**I don't think you want to,**

**Everything will be alright if you stop**

**Struggling {x4}**

**It feels like one of those nights, **

**I ditch the whole group,**

**It feels like one of those nights, **

**I'll be creeping,**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**I look like bad news,**

**I gotta have cake,**

**I gotta have cake!**

We started to wonder what had inspired this side of our guitarist, but we clapped anyways. Teagen and I did Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock. I won with Spock V.S. paper, so Teagen went next.

He typed in Maroon 5-Payphone and pressed play. Teagen locked eyes with me, and I listened carefully, catching ever word.

**I'm at your house now,**

**I tried to call home,**

**All of my mind is spent on you,**

**Where has the time gone,**

**Baby it six o'clock,**

**Where are the plans you made for five?**

**Ya, I,**

**I know it hard to remember,**

**The lives we used to lead**

**And it's even harder to picture,**

**You living without me,**

**You say it's too late to leave now,**

**It's too late just to try,**

**And in this time you laid waste**

**My mind,**

**So, now, I've wasted my life**

**You brought out a mattress,**

**Now I'm paralysed,**

**Still stuck in the time where,**

**You sat in front of me,**

**But, even the sun sets in Estevan,**

**I'm at your house now,**

**I tried to call home,**

**All of my mind is spent on you,**

**Where has the time gone,**

**Baby it six o'clock,**

**Where are the plans you made for five?**

**Happy ever afters do exist,**

**'****Cause you're now right beside me,**

**All those crappy songs are full of it,**

**One more stupid Justin Bieber and I'll be sick,**

**Oh,**

**You turned your back on evil,**

**'****Cause it's not worth your time,**

**I gave you my love to borrow,**

**You locked it up in a cage,**

**You can't expect me to be smart,**

**I don't expect you to care,**

**I know I said it before, but,**

**My mind,**

**So, now, I've wasted my life**

**You brought out a mattress,**

**Now I'm paralysed,**

**Still stuck in the time where,**

**You sat in front of me,**

**But, even the sun sets in Estevan,**

**I'm at your house now,**

**I tried to call home,**

**All of my mind is spent on you,**

**Where has the time gone,**

**Baby it six o'clock,**

**Where are the plans you made for five?**

**Happy ever afters do exist,**

**'****Cause you're now right beside me,**

**All those crappy songs are full of it,**

**One more Justin Bieber and I'll be sick,**

**Now I'm at your house,**

**I'm at your house now,**

**I tried to call home,**

**All of my mind is spent on you,**

**Where has the time gone,**

**Baby it six o'clock,**

**Where are the plans you made for five?**

**Happy ever afters do exist,**

**'****Cause you're now right beside me,**

**All those crappy songs are full of it,**

**One more stupid Justin Bieber and I'll be sick,**

**Now I'm at your house now**

Hannah and Jenessa where giggling softly to themselves when Teagen finished, but I kept my face blank. I wasn't sure what to think exactly or to do. I felt his searching gaze on me, and it cut me like a laser. I broke and started smiling like a maniac. Teagan let out a long breath and walked over to me. He handed me the laptop and said nothing else. I stood up, still smiling and searched up Never Gone by Andee. My palms felt clammy and shaky. I really hoped my knees did not go out from me. When the page loaded, I started the song and kept my eyes on my loose-leaf.

**What up with wheels and a little kid songs,**

**Heard he was messed, he killing the world**

**He's not blind, oh he's not, no, no he's not,**

**He was annoying, and his jokes where bad,**

**Then when I left, he said next in line,**

**Total jerk, he is, he is a total jerk,**

**I hate him, wish he would disappear,**

**It's going to start feeling like a routine,**

**In time his head will be like I was always here,**

**It won't be long before his taunts turn into truths**

**Truths, truths**

**Like it was always truth, always truth, always truth, **

**Always truth,**

**Here things are not getting' serious,**

**Jenessa's bouncing on the mattress,**

**She's doing fine, Hannah's not, no, Hannah's not.**

**Teagen, don't call me at night,**

**Saying "I miss you, and Pythagorean was right,"**

**Do you know that I know, baby, I know.**

**Sooner or later you'll get c-squared=b-squared+a-squared**

**You realise it is like I was always there,**

**In time his head will be like I was always here,**

**It won't be long before taunts turn into truths**

**Truths, truths**

**Like it was always truth, always truth, always truth, **

**Oh, oh, oh**

**You'll see Cody at the skating rink,**

**Picturing players as his minions,**

**They'll try their best to remove him,**

**He'll still be there, because he's never gone!**

**In time his head will be like I was always here,**

**It won't be long before taunts turn into truths**

**Truths, truths**

**Like it was always truth, always truth, always truth,**

**Oh!**

**In time his head will be like I was always here,**

**It won't be long before taunts turn into truths**

**Truths, truths**

**Like it was always truth, always truth, always truth,**

After I finished, I bowed because it felt right. Everyone was clapping for me, and I thought I had done well. We all sat back down, and I checked my watch. It was 6:12, so I thought that I should probably get some dinner for my bandmates that wasn't chips and cake. "Who's hungry?" I asked and someone's stomach rumbled in reply. We all laughed and I led the way to the kitchen for some food. I grabbed some cold-cuts and bread. Someone grabbed cheese slices, but it wasn't me. We ended up with five sandwiches, two empty cheese wrappers, and the cold-cuts stuck to the ceiling and wall. First off, it was ALL Teagen's fault, second, I really have no clue how processed meat stuck to those surfaces, but they did. I had thrown the package of salami to Cody while it was in its package, and had one cold-cut in my hand, because I was going to add an extra salami slice to my sandwich, but Teagen, who was standing beside me, decided to try and annoy me. He started to poke me under my ribcage, and continued to do that until I threw the piece of meat in my hand at his face. It covered his left eye like an eye patch. He grabbed it and tossed it back at me. I dodged, and it splattered on the wall. Then Hannah stole a piece from the container Cody had been holding and tried to throw it to me in a high arch. Another piece went splat, except this one was on the roof. I was wondering how I was going to explain this to my parents when they got back tomorrow. I climbed up onto one of the stools around the island, and cleaned off the salami from the ceiling. Teagan then grabbed my hips and pulled me off the stool and set me on the ground. I hadn't noticed that everyone else had started throwing cold-cuts at each other. The kitchen was looking worse every second, so I yelled, "Unless you want to be cleaning this up, you had better stop!" With that, everyone put down their piece of meat and watched me scrape food off the ceiling. After I was satisfied that all the cold-cuts had been cleaned up, all five of us traveled downstairs. I took a seat on the couch, and Teagan sat beside me. We all ate our sandwiches in silence. I took the chance to check my watch before anyone finished. I couldn't believe that it was already 6:32 P.M. I traveled upstairs to the linen closet and grabbed some random sheets. When I got back downstairs, I was quite surprised by what was going on. Gwen was out of my room, Teagen was nowhere in sight, Jenessa was bouncing on the mattress, and Hannah and Cody where full-fledged make-out session. I was tempted to retreat into the darkness of the stairwell, and wait for something to happen. It did not work out that way. Teagen emerged from my room wearing my plaid shirt, and holding my riding crop. Jenessa immediately stopped bouncing, and scrambled around the couch. Apparently the two love-birds hadn't seen him coming, and didn't see him until he started poking them with the leather piece at the end of it. They broke apart, and I came out of hiding. Both teens where blushing like crazy, and they started making excuses about what just happened. Teagen handed me my riding crop, but I was still wondering about my shirt. Gwen padded over and sniffed the shirt Teagen had stolen. She then sniffed the rest of him and hurried over to me, looking scared and puzzled at the same time. We all laughed at that and did random activities to pass the time. I handed Hannah a book that she wanted from me, and read for most of the time. Cody read over her shoulder, and Jenessa played on my laptop. Teagen and I talked about random things. The weather, school, Big Bang Theory, the Pythagorean Theorem, our dogs and most importantly, what's happening with Provincials.

"So, have you heard anything back from Principal Dory yet?" He asked me, and I described last night's phone call to him. From when Mr. Dory described the rules of provincials, to the living arrangements for the weeks we would not be in our hometown. We were supposed to get two hotel rooms, one for the boys, and one for girls. The hotel sponsor was to be announced, meaning that the competition had no hotel sponsors yet. Provincials where going to be in Edmonton, and if we made it to nationals, we were headed to Ottawa to compete. We talked so long, that by the time I checked my watch, it was almost 10 P.M. So everyone started to get to their beds. Hannah and Jenessa took the room near min and Teagen and Cody claimed the mattress. Soon enough, we were all asleep.

**A/N: There's something I _HAVE_ ****to say! Happy late birthday, Age Of Awesomeness!**

**Computer's Note: Oh, so you remember that day? You can't even remember when you got me!**

**A/N: Ah, whatever!**


End file.
